Black Obsidian
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Tamara is Dylan's twin sister who is believed to be dead by his flock. Dylan took over his twins leadership of the flock of the original flocks perfect match's. I made a few changes in the way Dylan grew up for the sake of the plot. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N): Sorry for the shortness, even though it is a prologue._**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson to you? No? Then you should probably know by now that I don't own anything other than my OC's Tammy, Claxy, Lanie, Janine and Sparks.**

One year ago

Prologue

Her dark blonde hair flitted across her face in the wind as her turquoise eyes squinted in concentration. Her twelve-foot wingspan tilted as she banked hard right, heading back towards the building in which she was kept. A sigh escaped her pursed lips as she landed, ignoring the hollow applause he was supplying.

"You know, you should really work on your landing." She rolled her eyes at the elder man as she sunk into the pool chair, keeping her wings extended.

"Fuck off." A bruise began to form rapidly on her cheek as the lab-coated man hit her.

"Have you not learned anything? Or did your creators simply forget to give you a brain?" The girl growled angrily stood, enraged at the insult to her intelligence.

"We have put up with your abuse for too long! I think it's time we take a stand. You are going to pay for your misdeeds to human kind." He shrunk back but still smirked back evilly.

"And who are you to deliver that vengeance? You aren't human, not completely. You and your band of freaks are as bad as those we train you to hunt." The girl scowled, her teeth showing menacingly.

"We do not choose to hunt others, we simply do because you do not have the intelligence to do so, and thus force the job onto us. We are held against our will, and now I think it is time to change that." The man glared at her thin figure, the top of her head level with his, if not higher. Admittedly, this man was not the tallest in the world, but by any standards she was abnormally tall.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? You don't have the guts to-" His statement was cut off as he was catapulted into a tree by the force of her punch. She stalked over to his near-unconscious form, crouching down to slide a key off his large key ring. She sprinted over to the large cage that was also too small, for it contained five other humans. Human-avian's to be exact. They were all 98% human and 2% bird, in other words, the perfect match's for the flock, the first successful version of the recombinant DNA workings. They were to help the Erasers in capturing the flock, but they rebelled. Usually in small ways, like flipping off the guards or starting fights in the cafeteria of the institute. Now, it was this group of rebellious teens that were to flee the lab, perhaps even join the fight against it while they hid from the bloodthirsty Erasers. The keys rattled in her hands as she ran the last few meters to the holding cage. Hands shaking, she unlocked the cage door and held it open for the other beings she had shared most of her life with.

"Tam! Are you alright?" She grimaced at her twin, beckoning them all into the air. They charged forward and launched themselves into the air as sirens echoed across the field alongside the institute, the guards must have found their unlucky comrade. Bullets rocketed through the air as they raced away, leaving only angry scientists, confused experiments and bad memories behind.

"Yeah Dyl, I'm fine." She shouted over the wind to her twin so he could hear. Dylan nodded and surged into the lead, immediately starting a race between the team.

"We're free!" Janine and Lanie crowed, rolling in the air. Sparks and Claxy rolled their eyes, grinning the entire time.

"Alright, let's go!" We soared higher and higher till we reached the clouds, hiding amongst them.

"This is the start of a new life, lets savor it while we can!" Tam shouted over the wind, watching as her family sent her mock salutes in reply. We better, because there's no telling when they will come for us.


	2. Introductions

_**A/N: Tammy's Introduction to the flock! How exciting! ...and Violent.**_

**Disclaimer: I'll take the fact you thought I was James Patterson as a rather nice compliment.** _*Hugs*_

Chapter One

Present Day

Tammy

I cried out in surprise as the figure on the ledge I thought had been sleeping grasped my arm and twisted it behind my back. I shrieked quietly in pain as she yanked my arm upwards, almost popping it out of its socket.

"Can we help you?" I was startled when he asked that. Fang, I think. He matched the description. Black hair, dark eyes and olive skin. Strong, brooding type. I grinned at the flock, whose entire attention was now focused on me. I took the opportunity to slip out of her grip as it loosened slightly, dodging away from her and rolling my shoulder.

"Well, it's just that your reputation precedes you. Especially you, Max." They sunk into a defensive stance, making me grin wider. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Though, the Eraser's might. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. Yet." Their stances loosened a bit and they scuffed a few feet forward.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" I grinned again.

"I know who all of you are. Max, Nudge, Fang, Gasman, Iggy and Angel. The reason I know is not important now. My name…is Tamara. Everyone just kinda calls me Tammy." My voice softened at the end as I smiled softly at their horror. "Oh come on! You look like I just said that there was Eraser's behind you." They spun around before spinning back again. "I _was_ joking, but okay."

"What...why...?" I grinned at a very confused Max.

"What I think Max is trying to say is…what the hell are you on about?" I frowned at the eldest blonde boy who had said this. So this was Iggy. Huh. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Not as good as what people keep saying about my brother, but hey, apparently we look like models.

"That all depends on which bits you want to know about." Fang raised an eyebrow as Max growled in frustration.

"Must you be so vague?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes. My Vagueness has saved my life on many occasions." I grinned at her from underneath my hood, not that she could see it though.

"How about the bit were you said it wasn't important how you knew who we were? Or what erasers are? Or-"

"Or how I can barely read your mind?" Angel interrupted Iggy's rant, her question making everyone stare at her before returning their gaze to me.

"Barely? Damn, guess they don't make scientists as good as they used to." I frowned in concentration, just barely avoiding Max as she launched herself at me. Jesum's, she was quick. I was quicker though. I used my power to get behind the flock, they couldn't see me due to my power. I watched in amusement as Max looked around in confusion after she scrambled up off the floor, but she didn't look in my direction. I grinned underneath my hood.

"I guess you're not as fast as you used to be, eh Max?" They all spun around, their faces mirror images of shock as they saw me.

"How- how-?" I used my power to get behind them again and cleared my throat as they looked around for me. I smirked as they spun again. God, if they don't stop soon I'm going to be sick. I remember the first time I got this power. Dylan couldn't find me even though I was standing next to him and it took me nearly three hours to return to my semi-normal self again. It was actually rather hilarious to look back on.

"Who's that?" I snapped to face Angel. Stupid mind reader. "Hey!" Oh, right. Sorry. "You could at least say you're sorry!"

"I just did! You just didn't hear it!" The others started looking at us funny.

"I'm guessing you just read her mind? Find anything of value?" I glared at Angel, even though she couldn't see it, she got the gist.

"Max, I can't tell you anything just now, she's glaring at me."

"How do you-?" She seemed to remember the mindreader thing and didn't continue asking her question.

"Who is he?" Angel asked again, more gently this time, it seems she had realised that this was a touchy subject.

"My brother." I whispered, knowing they would hear me. I remembered back a year when we escaped from the lab, imagining the wind ruffling our feathers, Claxy and Lanee complaining about the long distance flying, even though I knew they were enjoying every second of it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and I felt everyone staring at me.

"Don't be. I'm still not sure, I mean, they could be alive. I just hope he's keeping them safe." I glared down at the ground as if I was blaming it for everything.

"Okay, would someone please explain this to me, seeing as I obviously don't have the visual aid you guys do." Iggy said, his fingers gently brushing Nudge's wrist.

"Neither do we, she's wearing a hood." He seemed to relax a little. "That and the fact she keeps disappearing and reappearing is kinda creepy." Iggy re-tensed.

"Right, sorry about the hood, I'm not exactly the best person to be seen with at the moment." Max glared at me in confusion.

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes under my hood.

"Because many people are against me. Hell, if you knew me you'd be against me." They took a step back and I rolled my eyes again and pulled off the hood, enjoying the fact they were gawking at me. Well, except for Iggy.

"Why is no one talking?" I grinned at him and glanced back at the rest of the flock.

"What do you think? Those scientists still doing their job or what?" All except Angel gasped, she had seen me and my wings earlier when I remembered back to the escape.

"Why did they create all of you?" Apparently Angel was blocked from that fact.

"Wait, all of them? What do you mean all of them? There's more?" Gazzy asked, still openly gaping at me.

"They created us…to kill you."


	3. Telepathic Conversations andabilities

(A/N): Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been super busy! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Bold and italic is Tammy's thoughts while just italic is Angels.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my multitude of OC's and the plotline of the book I'm writing.

* * *

><p>Tammy<p>

"Just Fu-" Max was cut off with a warning glance from Fang. "Freaking great! Absolutely bloody brilliant! Mother-" Iggy was now cut off with a slap to the side of the head by Max. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were sort of huddled in a group off to the side, probably discussing the matter at hand much more calmly than their elder peers. Angel turned and grinned at me before returning to her conversation. A memory surged through my mind, one of the last ones I had with my flock. Lanie, Dylan and I were trying to cook over an open fire, which I still desperately suck at, eventually we just got Sparks to do it, grinning at Claxy's fascination with it even though he'd seen it very often since we left the lab the week before. "Smile!" I looked up and grinned as I saw Janine holding a camera she had pilfered from a fellow campers tent and was momentarily blinded as the flash went off and the picture printed out and she put the camera back in the owners tent before holding up the almost-candid shot of most of us huddled around the fire. "Tammy, I want you to have this, you always wanted photos of us." I smiled up at her and hugged her before handing her a now cooked strip of bacon. I looked up and saw Angel smiling at me sadly and stared at the ground in sorrow.

"We may have been designed to hunt you but we never agreed to. We broke out of a lab in Canada just over a year ago. We fled and hid from the Eraser's for as long as we could. Unfortunately it wasn't long enough." I saw a slight hint of pity in Max's eyes before she turned to Angel.

"Can she be trusted?" Angel shrugged.

"If it helps I could let you in." Angel looked surprised and slightly confused.

"You mean, you can control that?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, the scientists did it just before the escape."

"Would you mind?" I closed my eyes, relaxed my shoulders and took a deep, calming breath before pulling down the barriers shielding my mind tentatively. I felt a slight shimmer of a touch on the top of my head and resisted the very tempting urge to re-close the barriers. I opened my eyes as the feeling went away and stared into the eyes of Angel, the maturest six-year-old in the world.

"She can be trusted. Also, she can probably help us with the whole thing with the institute." I raised an eyebrow at her. __

_**What institute? **__Max started having…visions…about a place called 'The Institute for Higher Living' and we've been trying to find out more about it. __**Oh. Well, how do you think I can help? **__Well, your power could be very helpful in a fight, or if we need to get passed security. __**The only problem is I can still be picked up on thermal imaging because all I'm doing is blending in, not erasing my self and my thermal signature from existence, and if I were able to do so, it wouldn't be very prudent because then I wouldn't even exist so it would be rather counterproductive don't you think? **_"Er…what?" The rest of the flock, who had gone back to discussing the problem at hand, turned to see what was going on. _**There are types of camera's that can detect body heat, and since I still show up, I can't get passed them without the alarm going off. **_"Oh. Okay. Did you have to say it so confusingly the first time?" _**Yeah, sorry about that. When I'm not being vague I'm being very factual and it can be really hard to understand at times. **_"You can say that again." I glanced around at the confused looking flock. "Or, you could say it for the first time." Iggy said, looking slightly irritated. "Sorry, but if I did that I would have to recount the whole conversation about how the thermal camera's work and the fact that if I erased my self from existence I wouldn't exist anymore and that my thermal signature can still be picked up whenever I disappear." He screwed up his face slightly and nodded.

"How is it you do that, by the way?" I grinned at Max as she asked this, sounding kind of sullen as she did so, massaging her shoulder where she hit the ground earlier.

"Easy. You know how you all have different…let's call em' powers, well, mine is to blend in with anything. Like a chameleon. I'm not actually invisible, but to the naked eye you could say that." Max raised an eyebrow before letting it drop with a shrug.

"Good to know." Max sighed, turning back to her flock. "Well, we should probably get some sleep. I'll keep watch for the rest of the night, it's only a few hours till morning anyway." Fang looked at her as if he wanted to say something but decided against it, shrugging and hopping back up onto the ledge after helping Angel and Gazzy up. I smiled slightly at Max. She truly lived up to her reputation. Cautious, suspicious and deadly when she needed to be. I could tell no one had been keeping watch before I had arrived, but Max was smart enough not to trust me straight away, and I respected her deeply for that. Jumping up onto the wide ledge maybe fifteen feet away from the rest of the flock, Fang being closest to me, and then Iggy. They were clever too. If I had wanted to attack them during the night, I would have to go through Max who was keeping watch, and then Fang and Iggy before I could have gotten to the younger kids. As soon as I managed to steady myself on the ledge, I swivelled on my rear end, extending my legs out comfortably, lying flat on my back on the concrete, not caring to ask for a pillow, or something that I could use in place of one. Swallowing, I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the horrible smell of the underground tunnels, although I was growing used to it. I repositioned my head slightly, trying to get as comfortable as I possibly could before I fell asleep, to avoid a painful ache in the morning.

"So what do you think of her?" I heard Max whisper to Fang ten minutes later, even though they were more than fifteen feet away.

"I don't know if we can trust her, but she might be able to help us, like Angel said." I allowed my lips to twitch up in the corners slightly in amusement.

"And what do you think of that power of hers?" Max asked, causing me to open my eye slightly to see them. Fang looked over at me, clearly thinking I couldn't hear them, or was asleep.

"I think it could be useful. I also think it could be dangerous." Max nodded, still looking over at my 'sleeping' figure.

"What do you think Angel was talking about earlier? About the 'others'?" Fang glanced over at me again, maybe checking if I was truly asleep before turning back again to look her in the eye.

"Maybe there's another Flock out there." Max growled quietly.

"She called one of them her brother. Do you think he's really her brother, or just an adoptive brother, like we are?" Fang stared her in the eye, unnaturally direct.

"I don't know for sure, but did you see the look in her eye when she mentioned them? It was like someone had ripped her heart from her chest." Max winced at his comparison while I marveled at how observant he was.

**_Very close comparison. Very, very close Fang._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(A/N): So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Ugly? Honestly guys, I value your opinions!


End file.
